Just so you know
by armea948
Summary: A woman has needs and it's about time she gets it. Warning: this is only a lime


"Micchi~ I'm home~" I said happily as I entered the apartment I share with my lover.

Hearing no response, I immediately rushed to our bedroom and took a quick shower. I then wore sexy lingerie and plops on the bed to wait.

"Darling~ I'm home~!" Micchi said cheerfully as I immediately posed sexily.

"I'm in the bedroom." I shouted as I waited for him.

My friends would laugh at me if they found out about this. I'm desperate! Micchi and I have been together since the last year of middle school. I understand that we can't exactly do "stuff" because we were underage, but now we're already in the middle of our university years and we still haven't done it.

I know what you're thinking. Sex is not needed to have a proper relationship, but you can't really blame me! Every time I stare at those beautiful blue and purple eyes of his, I just want to kiss him, and when we do kiss, it always ends up hotly, and then I get really turned on, but he would always... always stop before "something" happens.

It's driving me insane!

I continued looking seductive as I hear his footsteps coming closer, then the doorknob turned and the door flew open, revealing my hot boyfriend looking carefree as usual.

"Micchi" I said seductively as I took a good look at his face.

He immediately turned bright red as he saw me in bed almost naked.

"_-chan! Wha-what a-are you we-we-wearing?" He stuttered as he covered his eyes. I pouted at his action.

"Do you not like it?" I asked innocently.

"Well... it's a bit... too much?" He said with his eyes still covered.

I was about to get discouraged, but decided to brush off that feeling and gets up out of the bed and sprinted towards him.

"Awww... I really thought you'll like it." I whispered in his ear as I grabbed one of his hand and made him grab one of my butt cheeks.

"_-chan! Wha-what a-are you do-doing?!" He said completely flustered as he tried to cover his eyes with one hand.

"Do you really not like it, darling?" I continued seductively whispering in his ear and grabbed his other hand and made him do the same with the other.

"_-chan, please stop this." He said, still with his eyes closed.

I really did try to not be offended by his actions, but I'm drawing the line this time.

I removed his hands off me and walked away from him to grab some clothes. I looked at him again and still see that he is still keeping his eyes shut. I sighed in annoyance.

"It's okay to open them now. I'm wearing 'actual' clothes this time." I said in an angry and annoyed voice.

He hesitantly opens his eyes as I walked past him.

"_-chan? Where are you going?" He asked, confused.

I turned to glare at him.

"To a strip club or somewhere I can get laid." I said as I start to walk towards the door.

"Wait. What?!" He shouted in disbelief.

I turned once again to look at him straight on.

"I AM SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED MICHIRU! I don't know if I'm doing something wrong or you just simply don't want to sleep with me specifically! Is there something wrong with me? Am I that disgusting to look at that you just have to close your eyes as if your life depended on it?! I... I need to go." I replied as I walked out of the house.

I ran outside and wander off.

 **===time skip===**

I checked my watch and it was already 1:43 am. I didn't even notice it was already this late.

 _'I pretty much spent the entire time in a karaoke place. So pathetic.'_ I thought as I reached the apartment.

I held the door knob as I look for my keys, only to notice that it was unlocked. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was Micchi whose eyes were locked on the door.

"Micchi, you're still awake?" I said a little awkwardly.

"Yeah. I was waiting for you." He replied as he stood up from his seat.

"You didn't really have to. I brought my keys." I replied and notice that he looked sort of scary as he walked towards me.

"So... did you had fun?" He asked me seriously.

"Unexpectedly, yes." I replied recalling the number of songs I played and sing. Then I heard him growl, for the first time.

"Micchi?" I asked worriedly, but instead of answering my question, he kissed me harshly.

I was caught by surprised by the sudden kiss which he took advantage of by letting his tongue roam around my mouth. My brain finally realizes what was happening and I started kissing back. He noticed and harshly pulls my hair, causing me to yelp in pain.

"What was that for?" I asked him as I try to soothe the pain in my scalp. He continued to look extremely pissed and starts dragging me to the bedroom.

When we reached the room, he threw me to the bed and quickly holds me down.

"Micchi. What are you doing?" I asked, getting a little scared at the new side of him.

He started sucking on my neck while his hands wonders around my body, spending some time with my breast while the other was tracing my body. I moaned loudly. It was a brand new experience and it was something I have been waiting for.

He squeezed my breast too much which caused me to scream in pain as I try to push him off. He wouldn't budge. He was continuing his ministration, nibbling and sucking on my neck, fondling my breast, and his other hand finding it's was to my underwear.

I start to get embarrassed at my own wetness as he starts to run his fingers on my underwear. I did my best to hold off my moans, but with the magic he was doing, it was really difficult.

"Did you enjoy it too when they were doing it to you?" He asked bitterly.

"Huh? Who's they?" I asked, completely confused with his question.

He must have not liked my answer so he pinched my clit.

"Ahhh~!" I moaned loudly.

"Did they do that to you too?" He asked again.

"Who did?" I asked again. Then he stopped and got off me.

"I give up." He said as he sat at the edge of the bed.

I crawled to him and hugged him from behind.

"Give up on what? And who's 'they'?" I asked. He turned to me seriously and started blushing then looks away.

"The guys that you were with." He whispered.

"Eh? But I was alone earlier." I replied causing him to look at me, completely shocked.

"What? I thought you went out to get laid." He said.

"WHAT?! Did you seriously think I would go out to have sex just because you wouldn't do it with me?! I went to a karaoke bar! Baka!" I said as I slapped his shoulder.

He grew silent and wouldn't look at me in the eyes. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously?!" I said before letting myself fall on the bed and massaging my temples.

He looked at me with those puppy eyes that he solely reserves when he did something really wrong or bad.

I sighed.

 _'I hate it when he looks at me like that.'_ I pouted.

I lightly tapped the space next to me, urging him to lay next to me which he obeyed.

"..."

The two of us were being engulf by the awkward silence. We would sometimes sneak a glance at each other, but there were no words.

"...Umm... I like your moan." He said causing me to shoot him an 'are you serious' face for a few moments before resuming to look at the weirdly interesting ceiling while feeling smug.

I grabbed his crotch, feeling his obvious boner.

"Interesting." I said slyly as I slowly look at him with a smirk. His face was red and he was biting his lower lip to keep who knows what sexy sounds he was hiding.

I rolled to him before pinning him down. He now looks like he's about to have a nervous breakdown.

I pressed my lips softly on his before stroking him once as he let out a cute moan.

"Just so you know, you started this." The last intelligent thing I was able to say that night.


End file.
